I Wish You Loved Me
by Jennuine
Summary: A story of how the love of your life can be right infront of your eyes yet it's invisible to you. When fame gets the best of poor Sakura, she ignores the great things she has with her, in selfish hope of finding something better. S&S R
1. Prologue

**I Wish You Loved Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own cardcaptors or it's characters

but I do own the lyrics.

**Prologue: **

A young girl, around the age of 17 walked onto the stage, facing an uproaring crowd cheering her name. Her long auburn curls glistened under the spotlight, her emerald eyes sparkled and her white dress complimented her slim, toned figure. If you were to describe an angel's appearance, she would fit the description perfectly.

_"I've made it. I've fulfilled my childhood dreams"_

She smiled at that thought and prepared herself for the long performance ahead. Suddenly the image of 'him' struck her and her eyes saddened as memories flooded her mind.

_"If the only way of him being with me tonight was for me to throw away this dream, I would sacrifice this and everything for him"_

"Thank you for being here tonight. I know you've all came here to hear my songs from my album but I've decided to do things a little differently tonight."

The crowd dropped silent as they waited for her to continue.

"Let me introduce the real me tonight. The girl behind these prewrittened songs. The girl behind this image I carry, the image I've been molded into. The first song is called Without You."

_I know I've been a fool for these past three months  
I've treated you in ways words can not describe_

_I broke your heart, left it apart_

_And then left you there to heal your own wounds_

_Now that I regret it all, it's too late_

_You will never hear my apologies_

_Never hear me say I love you_

_Never ever will you know that.._

_Without you I feel alone in this world_

_Like there's something missing_

_I guess I'm just missing you_

_A million tears I've shed yet you won't come back_

_Why can't you give me another chance?_

_Because I can't live, i don't feel alive.._

_Without You_

_You said you always believed in love and I was your proof_

_and then I just had to go and do you wrong_

_If only you could give love another chance_

_I promise you this time,, love won't let you down_

_Because I'll never leave your side_

_Never make you frown_

_I'll be there, I'll cherish our time together_

_and I'll say those words.._

_"I'll love you forever"_

Her voice started becoming hoarse as tears were flooding and streaming down her eyes. Her world was spinning and she couldn't balance anymore. Her body gave in and she collapsed onto the stage ground. As she felt her world fading, flashbacks of the past haunted her. Flashbacks of their love story..

**Author's** **Note:** Well that's all for now.. Hope you guys are all keen for the rest of the story and please review because revious help me write faster


	2. The Beginning

**I Wished You Loved Me**

"lalala" Talking

'lalala' Thinking

**Chapter One:_ The Beginning_**

"OoO I love you, those are the words I want to say

Oh I need you, I wish that you could stay

La La La La" 16 year old Sakura sang out loud as she made her way to her high school.

Sakura had a passion for singing. Ever since music was played to her ears, her goal and dream was to become a famous singer so she could tour the world and let everybody listen to her songs. She had auburn hair that reached just below her shoulders, bright emerald eyes that could make real emeralds look dull and small pink lips that reminded you of a blossomed rose.

"I love you so mu- oof" Sakura exclaimed as she knocked into a figure and found herself on the ground. She got up to dust the dirt and gravel on her uniform and looked up to see a handsome looking boy, around her age looking right back at her. He had jet black hair that was styled up messily, sapphire blue eyes and his form was quite built. The black tank top and baggy jean gave off this cool aura.

"Watch where you're going! You don't bump into people like me." The boy stated with a cocky attitude. He dusted his shoulders as if being bumped by Sakura was like being contaminated and pushed her out of his way causing her to fall into a nearby bush.

_"As if! I don't tolerate that kind of attitude!" Sakura thought to herself._

"Hey you! Mr. I can say and do anything I feel like! You ain't important enough to degrade me to such a level of being lower than you! Who do you think you are?!" Sakura scolded.

"Who do I think I am or Who am I? Don't you listen to music or watch TV? I am D-linquent, one of Japan's hottest R&B singers at the moment? Now apologize for your uncivilized behaviour. Talking to me in that kind of manner." The boy replied.

"Ha! D-linquent! I've heard about you! Your name is a joke! Should of been called D-tryhard! I heard you sing songs that gives no respect to girls. You think we all flock you like birds right? Pfft keep dreaming." Sakura smirked and the boy clenched his fist up with anger being insulted.

"At least my singing got me somewhere unlike you. How far can you get with a voice like yours? I heard you before and you sound absolutely ridi-"

"That's enough D." Another boy around the same age as Sakura said as he walked past from behind her. This boy had messy chestnut brown hair with bangs that nearly covered his hazel eyes. He had an average figure, not lanky but not as built as his friend.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. Sorry about my friend Ricky. He's a bit full of himself sometimes." The boy introduced and shook Sakura's hand.

"You don't need to apologize, he does. And 'a bit' is an understatement." Sakura replied.

"Didn't I tell you never ever say my real name in public. I have a reputation to keep!" Ricky said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah he has a reputation to keep! That pitiful reputation he has." Sakura rebuttled and Ricky opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Syaoran's hand.

"Chill man, you have a concert in an hour. With your yelling and complaining here, you might lose your voice." Syaoran joked and grabbed Ricky by the collar and dragged him off.

"See you next time!" Syaoran waved goodbye.

_'Syaoran looks familiar. Wait.. gasp Isn't he the R&B god? Also referred to as Charming? _Sakura thought to herself. Charming was Japan's best R&B singer but lately, scandals about him had been so bad, it caused him to pull out of the music industry.

------

"Oh, he's so hot!" A group of girls exclaimed, crowded around a table as Sakura walked into the classroom. Sakura walked over to see them looking at a magazine with D-Linquent on the cover.

"Ewww" Sakura mumbled and the girls turned their heads to face her in lightening speed to give her death glares.

"How dare you talk that way about our dream guy!" The girls exclaimed together.

"If you meet him in person, you'd understand why I had to make such a remark about him." Sakura replied.

"Are you saying you've met him in person? I can't believe you'll sink that low to say a lie like that just to get attention and to be more popular than us." Cecilia said as Sakura sweatdropped from the comment. Cecilia blonde curls up to her waist, grey-blue eyes and a nice voluptuous body.

"Shallow." Sakura mumbled and went to her seat when she saw her teacher walking in.

"Ok quiet down class, I have very important news this morning. A new student will be joining our school today-"

_'If they ain't joining our class then why is our teacher announcing it to us?' _Sakura thought to herself

"We're not quite sure who it is but I hope everyone won't go swarming this person for autographs or such. Please behave and welcome this person in an appropiate manner-"

_'Who is this person? Royalty or something? Pfft'_

"I heard this person will be arriving sometime during your lunch break. I'm sure with them around, this year is going to be awfully exciting!"

_'Greaaaat! We're going to have some stuck up royalty in this school for a whole year. Why did he or she have to come when school just started again? Why couldn't they come during the middle of the year. That way I only have to put up with them for a shorter period.' _Sakura banged her head on her desk in hopelessness.

"Ms. Kinomoto, is something the matter?" The teacher asked.

"No sensai, I'm just star sick." Sakura replied. _'I mean as if bumping into two stars before school isn't enough. Now we're going to have one joining our school.'_

"There she goes again! Lieing about meeting famous people! Get a life Sakura." Cecilia shouted at Sakura.

"Grow a brain Cecilia and realise there are more beautiful things to life than your make up that helps you achieve your clown looking face." Sakura snapped back and the class erupted into laughter leaving Cecilia lost for words.

"Oh that's right! Before I forget Ms. Kinomoto the principal asked to see him in his office immediately. He has some important matters to discuss with you."

_'Could these 'important matters' possibly me 'those' important matters?'_

"Hai!"

-------

"Good morning Mr. Tim." Sakura greeted as she stepped into her principal's office.

"Hi there Sakura. I called in you here today relating your audition in High School Singing Sensation last year. Unfortunately you didn't make it. They said you didn't have the voice they were looking for. Here's a letter about it. Um, I hope their rejection does not discourage you in any way because you do have a beautiful voice."

_'Rejected?'_

"Hai! Thank you Sir. I will try harder if they hold the competition this year." Sakura said enthusiastically and smiled.

She walked outside and stared at the envelope in her hand.

_'Rejected? How? Why? I was so sure I was going to pass at least up to the 2nd round yet I got rejected on the first. How disappointing' _She thought as she walked causing her to bump into someone.

"Man I really got to stop bumping into people today! It really hurts landing on the ground." Sakura complained.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that. You're really not cautious of where you're going." A males voice said.

"It's you!" Sakura said with a shocked face as she looked upon a familiar face.

------

**Author's Note: **HAHA CLIFFY! SUFFER SUFFER SUFFER! Come on you guys should be able to guess who it is! It's either one or the other. Well if you're thinking the other one, no it's not! HAHA that sounds so confusing. Oh well please review and tell me how my story's going!


End file.
